Real Blood
by Death-Cry
Summary: Meet D's opposite: a girl who hates all humans, and protects vampires. What would happen if they met?
1. The Hunt

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Real Blood

**Summary:** Meet D's opposite: a girl who hates all humans, and protects vampires. What would happen if they met?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Hunter D or any of its characters. I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, from which I randomly quote from. Hec, I don't even know if I own my own mind anymore thanks to these stupid disclaimers! Alright, carry on reading._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hunt**

"_Down once more_

_to the dungeon_

_of my black despair!_

_Down we plunge_

_to the prison_

_of my mind!_

_Down that path_

_into darkness_

_deep as hell!_

_Why, you ask,_

_was I bound and chained_

_in this cold and dismal place?_

_Not for any_

_mortal sin, but the_

_wickedness of_

_my abhorrent race!"_

_-From the Phantom of the Opera (the last word had been changed from "face" to "race")_

* * *

"Yet again, you choose to remain an idiot, a complete fool of an idiot." It was D's ever-present presence in left hand. The parasite had been taking residence within his Dhampire host for a long,** long** time, and still, it did not know when to shut up.

D tightened his hands on his reins, an attempt to silence any further unnecessary discussions. Unfortunately, Left had learned to maneuver its mouth around the strip of leather.

"You really ought to listen to me, for once." Left managed a muffled one-sided conversation. "I'm serious, D. Listen! You almost died, you lousy excuse for a hunter, and you damned near took me with you! And about that girl. . ." That was all Left had exclaimed until D wrapped the cyber-horse's reign firmly around the talking hand.

True, D could not stop thinking about the girl either, but unlike his "friend" he did not want to talk about her. She brought too many thoughts that cluttered his mind, and took up space within vital senses he needed to hunt with. He knew he was taking a risk when not paying attention to his prey, which at the moment, seemed to be traveling abnormally fast.

His prey... those two words brought him back to reality. He checked the ground once more, to make certain that he was indeed following the same horse's tracks. The right foreleg's hoof had a crack on the left side. This particular vampire was stupid. The horse's imprints on the dust were like its owner's signature for a death contract.

D almost chuckled to himself, was he underestimating his quarry? After all, it would not have been the first time a vampire had tried to kill him. Of course, none of them ever succeeded but that did not mean that he could afford to become so arrogant.

He urged the horse faster, while sliding his gaze across the horizon. The tracks lead westward. It was quite logical, owing to the fact that the sun was to rise any minute now. Perhaps the vampire had panicked when seeing the first colors of sunrise. Stupid vampire. A cloud of dust became visible from the direction D was heading in.

The speed at which the cyber-horse flew across the ground was, to say in the least, incredible. A black cape silently swirled around the blur, giving an illusion of wings. A soft sheen of moonlight danced wildly alongside the figure.

It was time to hunt. . .

* * *

She was cold. She was dirty. And she was inexpressibly upset.

She had lost her goddamned horse. She had fallen into the goddamned river. And she lost the goddamned scent of her goddamned prey. She therefore reasoned that she had the goddamned right to be goddamned upset.

Her brown hair was matted with enough mud, leaves, and blood to make her appear savage enough to be reckoned with. Usually, her brown eyes and hair hindered her in her work. They made her seem to plain and weak, when in actuality, she was completely the opposite. Still, it came with some advantages. She didn't attract as much attention as the rest of her kind did and most men didn't take much notice of her, which was exactly the way she liked it, so she didn't complain...much.

She opened her mouth, tilted her head way back, and gave an agonized, silent scream. This day was definitely not going according to plan. First of all, she had been too busy with her food to see D come into town. No, instead of killing her worst enemy, she sat seducing some idiot in a grimy hotel room! Then, when she felt his presence, she became too distracted to finish her meal! The same meal she was trying to track down now, instead of D. She hated not getting a job done once it was started. Even more, she detested turning humans to vampires. They did not deserve to exist in such a manner.

And her hair was only making it worse. It was heavy with mud and water's slime. She attempted to tie it back once but it proved quite unsuccessful, like tonight. Rage filled her mind, pushed back all the sanity left within her, and she removed a small dagger from its sheath (the only physical weapon she had). With a lot of curses and twists, she managed to cut her hair to shoulder length. Triumphantly she discarded a foot of hair upon the ground and returned her dagger to her belt. Her head felt lighter than it had for decades. Even her thoughts became clearer.

Her first thoughts, as the rage and self-contempt left her, went something like this: I'm going to kill them, the horse, the prey, and that hunter. Where the hell is my horse anyway? Of all the overpriced, incompetent. . . which reminds me. . .all right. . . concentrate. . . where would I hide if I was the mayor's son and a bloodlusting vampire was after me? Damn it. It would have saved a hell of a lot of time if that stupid human had stayed still. . .

She opened all her senses. An explosion of color, scents, and sounds bombarded her. She welcomed all of them, carefully identifying each one. After a few seconds, she found a tendril of the scent she was looking for. Fear.

Her face smoothed into a catlike grin. Bingo.

It was time to hunt. . .

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes:

Review to see more chapters and to spoil me silly. Yay.

* * *


	2. Paths Cross

Disclaimer: I do not own the chicken nugget that used to be across from me on the table. I ate it anyway. Oh yeah, I also do not own Vampire Hunter D. And my personal favorites: I do not own the sun. I do not own the moon. I do not own the earth. And lastly. . . I do not own McDonald's. ***  
  
D's cloak billowed out like the dark sail of death's ship. Hoof beats thudded loudly into the forest's majestic air. The trees here were thousands of years old, and yet they radiated a powerful scent of pine and resin, indicating the surge of life still embedded into the grand trunks. With a sudden jerk of the reins, the cyber-horse slid to an abrupt stop.  
  
D tilted his head to the disappearing stars. He closed his empty eyes and once more breathed in the intoxicating aroma of the wood. There it was again, a trickle of something in the air, something that did not belong. D started to guide the horse's head in the opposite direction but stopped when his eyes strayed to the path. His prey's tracks almost glowed in the fading moonlight. They taunted him to follow.  
  
"D?" inquired Left. "I thought we had a mission to complete. You almost killed us at the beginning of it, so I had naively assumed that we would finish it."  
  
"I will." The voice was smooth and so soft, it was nearly a whisper. D wondered to himself why Left worried so much. Left knew as well as he did that this horse could travel twice as fast as the vampire ahead of him. He could catch up. He turned the horse.  
  
"You know, they say curiosity killed the cat." Left said.  
  
"I am not a cat." D replied simply. And with that last statement, his lithe and rather feline-like form urged the horse to soar once more, down the way they had come.  
  
*** She struggled through the underbrush, like a rabid wolf. Her hunting skills were not as exceptional as she would like them to be. For one, she was tearing through limbs, bushes, and vines and marking a clear path for anyone to follow. And for another, they would hear the cursing, foliage- exploding wonder, before seeing her trail, even if she were being followed while kicking her way through hell's own garden.  
  
"Aw, shit." She voiced aloud as her bag caught on a dead tree branch and ripped. The contents fell upon the ground, taunting her to scream. She clenched her teeth and gathered all of her items. Where the hell was she supposed to put them? Shit.  
  
She took off her threadbare windbreaker and managed to tie all her stuff inside with the sleeves. After making sure her possessions were secure, she slung the makeshift bag across her chest. She sniffed at the air once more; she was getting close. She could make out a faint tinge of blood now.  
  
She took a step to the left. On her second step, her foot caught upon a tree root. She was sure the tree had moved it there, because it sure as hell wasn't there before. She spat out crumpled leaves as she lifted her aching body from the ground.  
  
It was then when she caught sight of the road.  
  
Thank God. Relief swept through her. This hunt would not take much longer. She would be able to finish her kill, very, *very* soon. She rearranged the jacket-bag with new confidence.  
  
A misaimed kick at the tree root almost sent her sprawling again, but she kept her balance with as much dignity that was left in her. This forest was evil. There was no other reasonable explanation. And this goddamned forest was taking a heavy toll on her temper and energy. The exhaustion only aggravated her irritation.  
  
She stepped hesitantly on the path. Hoof marks littered the dusty surface. She knelt, her eyes searching for any hint, any clue. She closed her eyes and inhaled the world around her.  
  
Metal and horse, her mind first identified. Then. . . make that metal rusted with powerful horse sweat stench.  
  
The odor of horse covered up any other scent, except for the unpleasant stink of human.  
  
She scrutinized every footprint. She studied them so hard, that at first, she ignored the dull sound coming her way. When her mind finally registered the noise, her head snapped up.  
  
The crunch of gravel ended ten feet away from her.  
  
Her whole posture changed, from a raging madwoman with twigs in her ragged hair to a pitiful looking young girl who had strayed too far from home with twigs in her ragged hair. Her eyes shone with tears, and one trickled down her muddied cheek. Her arms rose out to him as though waiting for an embrace, and her fingers stretched to him desperate as a person deprived of water, denied from life.  
  
A weak, wavering voice escaped her pale lips. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
The question was directed to a young man. His breathing was uneven, his eyes held a mixture of compassion and fear. He barely had the strength to stand upon the ground.  
  
Inwardly, she fairly admired his courage. After all, it wasn't everyday that the prey searched for the hunter. Another lonesome tear sparkled down the other cheek.  
  
"You-," he coughed wildly, blood splattering his outstretched hands, "you're a-" His body made a violent spasm, and his life seeped out of him in the form of a dark red liquid.  
  
She started to run toward him, worry and concern alighted upon her innocent features.  
  
"No!" he spluttered. "Stay back!" he warned between a coughing fit. His shaking hands drew something from his red-stained belt.  
  
She stopped, both in movement and charade. Her face relaxed into a half- snarl and half-daring smile.  
  
"You think you can stop me with *that*, boy?" Her voice was now a low hiss.  
  
He blinked at her sudden change in manner. His hands trembled as he held up the gun, aimed straight for her head, less than three yards away. His finger tightened almost threateningly.  
  
There was a long silent pause. An eternity passed them by. She visibly relaxed and almost laughed. This was too easy. She continued her silence as she prepared herself for her attack. She closed her eyes against the immediate danger. She wiped her mind clean of all worries and thoughts, they did not matter anymore. When she reopened her eyes, a flicker of red hungrily coiled within her brown pupils. Enchantments always came easier for her than most of her kind. She felt her throat ache with a bitter cold that thrashed fiercely, frantic to escape the prison of her mouth. She allowed her lips to part, carefully and tenderly. A wisp of a force unseen slipped from its cage of tongue and teeth. The weapon was unleashed.  
  
His hoarse breathing had been the only sound until...  
  
"Slowly, gently"  
  
The beginnings to a clear song flew from her. It echoed hauntingly throughout the "evil" woods. She let her soul escape into the melody and released her memories into the words. Give me darkness that I seek. Give me a sanctuary from the intense light of day. Give me peace. Let me rest. Wash all thoughts away into the lyrics. Let me rest in the darkness, alone.  
  
"Night unfurls its splendor. . .  
  
Grasp it, sense it-  
  
tremulous and tender. . .  
  
Turn your face away  
  
from the garish light of day,  
  
turn your thoughts away  
  
from cold unfeeling light-  
  
and listen to  
  
the music of the night. . ."  
  
His hand lowered slightly, and his mouth went slack as he gasped in surprise. The music dove straight into him; it was as though she could see into all the deeds of his life and melted it all away into the music. And her eyes, her eyes never left his; they filled his entire field of vision, his entire being.  
  
"Close your eyes  
  
and surrender to your  
  
darkest dreams!  
  
Purge your thoughts  
  
of the life you knew before!  
  
Close your eyes,  
  
let your spirit  
  
start to soar!  
  
And you'll live as you've never lived before. . ."  
  
He was entranced by her voice, and all his thoughts were upon her. He only desired to listen to that voice forever, to be lulled into this unreality, to feel this for eternity. His senses were too busy captivated by this angel of music to notice that she was beside him, lowering his gun, and taking him within her cold embrace. He closed his eyes against the illusionary light that radiated from her. He could almost feel the feathers of her wings.  
  
"Angel." He gasped. He was losing the boundaries of truth and desire. He needed to escape this world, he fled all reason, all the earth, and felt sheltered by the glory of this angel's presence. Let her never leave. Let her never let go.  
  
"Softly, deftly,  
  
music shall surround you. . .  
  
Feel it, hear it,  
  
closing in around you. . .  
  
Open up your mind,  
  
let your fantasies unwind,  
  
in this darkness which  
  
you know you cannot fight-  
  
the darkness of  
  
the music of the night. . ."  
  
She lightly pulled aside the shirt collar of this mesmerized man. She traced the two scars marking him as her own, and she smiled at the memory of their last meeting. She had not completed the ritual correctly. She had jerked her head up accidentally during the crucial moment, leaving long gashes instead of two neat punctures. The interruption had cost him most of the blood left in his body. He was trapped between the human state and becoming a vampire. He was dying.  
  
Her teeth had already elongated while singing. She dived into him, his neck, his warmth, his sweet, sweet essence. All he had to offer was now hers. His life was hers. She took all of him and left nothing in him to survive. She dropped his empty body at her feet. The swirling crimson in her eyes faded back to plain brown. Her teeth returned to human form.  
  
She felt the familiar feeling of disgust fill her immediately. Filthy, that's what they were. The life of a human rested in her stomach. The sins of his soul were now burdened unto her. The revulsion dizzied her. The blood of a human polluted her body and contaminated her soul. It blurred her thoughts. All that was left in her mind was the need to rid herself of the infection inside her. She had to get it out.  
  
She collapsed on her knees and retched all over the lifeless form. Her hate forced the liquid to gag the substance back upon its recent owner. This happened every time she took blood from a human. Her mind would not allow it to remain in her body and corrupt it with its impurity. She closed her eyes, but still heard it splatter noisily upon the dry ground. Her cheeks smeared and lips stained, she heaved, spluttered, and coughed. Damn the human. Damn them all.  
  
The sun rose. Sunlight glistened the blood that jeweled her uneven hair. Sunlight flashed upon the substance still oozing from her mouth. Sunlight lit the once gray path.  
  
When all the contents of her stomach left her, she lowered her forehead to rest against the sticky earth. She was so tired, so sick of it all. She felt the horse's hoof beats vibrate on the ground. She swallowed down her fatigue and lifted her head slowly, challengingly.  
  
The gold light did not penetrate the darkness of the horse's rider.  
  
Shit. It's a human.  
  
(The song she sang was from the Phantom of the Opera)  
  
***Review for the Reviewers***  
  
Dimitrov says hi.  
  
Well actually, he said, "Where the [censored] is the [censored] meat grinder??? Hey! Did you happen to see the- YOU GOT REVIEWS!?!? Amazing. They must have high endurance levels to be able to put up with you. Like me. Oh- have you seen the meat grinder? He's bleeding all over the carpet, and I needed to grind his-" you guys get the drift. He has the attention span of a gnat when dealing with things that doesn't involve blood or cheesecake.  
  
*ANYWAYS*. . .  
  
*Ashley Sinstar: Yes, you were right about the insanity thing. I fixed it, sort of.  
  
*Saranii: I would love some pictures!  
  
*Kitala: You not only sent me ONE review but TWO!!!! I'm astonished and delighted that you think I'm weird. I was trying very hard to come up with an idea not used yet.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!! I shall inform Dimitrov not to visit you with a meat grinder. . . speaking of which. . .  
  
I need to go now. Judging from the screaming coming from my basement, Dimitrov has obviously found the meat grinder, and most likely leaving a horrendous mess on the carpet- which I get to clean up. Now he has stopped screaming. If he's dead, that means he stops bleeding right? No pumping of blood...right? The stains are so hard to get out. [Loud crashing noise] Oh shi-  
  
[End Transmission] 


	3. All Masks Flung Aside

Disclaimer: Technically, I own nothing in this world. My mother and father made me, so my body isn't really mine. I am possessed by a demon that was kicked out of hell, so I don't own my brain either. Anything I make, do, or say, has been a product of my mind or body. And since I don't own them, I don't own anything in this world. It's a pretty depressing outlook on life, when one believes one does not belong to one's self, and that whatever one creates in this world does not belong to oneself either. Well, the point is that I do not own D. I do not own the world, much to my despair, and will never be able to, which is disappointing enough. This is getting to be a really long disclaimer, so perhaps I should stop. I will try, if possible, to explain in detail my world domination plans later.  
  
***  
  
Steam wafted from the cyber-horse's metallic nostrils. Its ears flashed gold light, as they twitched to catch the whimpering sounds of the figure in front of it. It blinked curiously and took one cautious step forward. It was a female. The horse took another sniff. Then, it snorted as a flood of vampire and blood exploded in its senses. Shaking its head nervously, it made to move backwards, but D stopped it with a simple flick upon the reins. The horse halted, but its eyes still rolled wildly.  
  
D studied the girl with distant eyes. He tried to ignore the fact that blood drenched everything on her. Well, to be exact, the blood drenched the body below her. She, herself, was bedecked in vivid rubies. Her hair, cut messily short, was not matted with the liquid, as one would expect, but kissed delicately with bead-like gems. A tattered, dark silver windbreaker was tied around her like a satchel. A gun lay on the dust beside the body on the ground.  
  
It was her clothes, though, that made her unearthly. A loose white shirt and extremely baggy pants hung from her frame. Mud, blood, and God knows what else was caked in layers upon what once must have been untainted white. What kind of girl goes into a pitch-black wood at night infested with man-eating creatures wearing a glowing bright white? Not a very smart one.  
  
Then she lifted her head in surprise. D wondered if his horse was that silent when galloping. He doubted it. Her eyes caught his, she gazed at him, seeming to calculate his every movement, his every reaction, his every thought. The intensity of the power from her dark brown eyes captured him. Her eyes lingered to the sword's hilt upon his back. Then the dark brown slowly caressed his hands, his body, his face. She couldn't possibly be human.  
  
As if to prove that last thought false, those same intense eyes flickered and melted into despairing tears. They rolled down her bloodstained cheeks, leaving shining trails on her now sobbing face. D half-lidded eyes never flickered, but now he was on guard. If she could change from the strong to the weak that fast, it had to be a deception of some sort.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" she screamed at him when he threw his black cloak to one side. "Get away! Get away!"  
  
Then she shrieked fear as he dismounted from the black cyber-horse. He made no move towards her; instead he calmed his horse by laying a cool, pale hand between its red eyes. The movement seemed to calm her as well. She quieted, noiselessly sobbing into tightly rolled fists. Her eyes were wide and frightened as she turned to stare upon the body beside her.  
  
D did not turn to look at her. He watched her through the reflection of the robotic eyes. Once she stopped trembling did he turn to her. She hugged her knees. The white still visible on the sleeves made her tanned arms gleam golden and streaked with bright crimson.  
  
"Is he dead?" she whispered. The question was not exactly directed towards him; her eyes were unfocused, as though reliving some far off memory.  
  
Then. . . "Am I dead?" she said louder. Panic edged her voice. "Did you come to finish me off? Like they finished him? Did you?" she demanded, her cries became increasingly frantic, as D walked slowly towards her. His cloak spun around him, as though he were some demon shifting through a portal from hell into the sunlit day.  
  
"Please. . ." she lowered her eyes and whispered up at him, as he stood like a looming shadow above her. If this was an act, she was wearing the best mask he had ever seen. His hand, slender and gentle, reached for her bowed head. He slowed his breathing, which had quickened at sight of what type of puddle she was kneeling in. For one awful moment, his control slipped, and his eyes flared red. He heard her blood pulse as though her blood also flowed through him. The lust passed, or rather, it was suppressed. The volume of her heartbeat reduced to a more controllable level of noise.  
  
***  
  
(Change in point of view, but same scene. Sorry if you get confused.)  
  
"Don't touch me. Please. Don't get near me. Stay away. . . away. . ." she faltered when a cool fingertip pressed against her forehead. It soothed her, and she fell silent. She relaxed, and almost lost her grip on her false facial expression. What the hell was this hunter doing to her?  
  
Forget it. She didn't really want to know anyway. All she needed, was for him to be non-existent. She would be able to arrange that very quickly.  
  
Clearing her mind, her expression changed again. She kept her face lowered, so he would not be able to see her smile. The familiar ache returned to her throat. Her lips unleashed the untamed energy within her.  
  
***  
  
D drew back his hand from her as though he were burned. Was she. . . smiling? Then he lost all sense of thought and time as her lips parted beckoning him to forget all.  
  
One by one, all his thoughts and instincts became blurred and obscure. Even memories he forgot he still had were dampened by a heavy veil that threatened to smother his past. All faces became indistinguishable from one another. All the battles he had ever fought became a jumble of muffled clashing swords. All the times of pain and hurt and agony. . .  
  
At first he fought this, and he physically gripped her by the shirt and threw her farther down the road, to free the hold she had upon his mind.  
  
Bruised even further, she angrily faced him with red streaked eyes after she rolled to a stop. The energy folded into words, the magic concentrated and saturating.  
  
"Open up your mind,  
  
Let your fantasies unwind,  
  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight-  
  
The darkness of  
  
The music of the night. . ."  
  
Sunlight pounded on him along with the words that dripped with enchantments. He fell to his knees, as she rose up to stand superior above him. His hands clamped over his ears, but there was no way to stop the song from ringing in his flesh, his blood, his bones. His normally still face contorted to reveal the battle within him.  
  
***  
  
She watched with satisfaction as he fought. She knew this one would be strong. They rarely ever struggled. This could end up as mildly entertaining. So she continued.  
  
"Let your mind  
  
Start a journey through a  
  
Strange, new world!  
  
Leave all thoughts  
  
Of the world  
  
You knew before!  
  
Let your soul  
  
Take you where you  
  
Long to be!  
  
Only then  
  
Can you belong  
  
To me. . ."  
  
She suppressed the bloodlust; she never drank from hunters. She would never let their tainted life force into her. They deserved to have their throats slashed, no better than dogs. She fumbled with the dagger's sheath she had retrieved from her "bag." As soon as she removed its cover, she circled the hunter. Still singing, she removed his sword from the sheath on his back. Promptly, she dropped it. She cursed inwardly, but kept singing. She picked it back up and flung it into the woods. Well, she tried to chuck it in the woods, but it fell not three feet from her. Damn, how could he carry that infernal thing? How could he even lift it? She circled around him, like a hunter to her prey.  
  
***  
  
"Floating, falling,  
  
Sweet intoxication!  
  
Touch me,"  
  
She ran a finger mockingly down his clenched jaw.  
  
"Trust me,"  
  
Her lengthening nails cut into one cheek.  
  
"Savor each sensation!"  
  
Four lines cried red drops, and a slight shudder ran through his body.  
  
"Let the dream begin,  
  
Let your darker side give in"  
  
The blood fell into the corner of his mouth. His entire body became rigid with holding back the desire. A hunger he must prevent from consuming him. It was a thirst that he could not remember why he still had to hold back.  
  
To the power of  
  
The music of the night. . ."  
  
He could hardly move; he felt her draining his energy. He removed his left hand from his ear. And with one swift, smooth movement, he caught her wrist with the hand and tightened.  
  
She swiped at him with her dagger, a reflexive movement. Through the enchantment, he saw real fear fill her eyes. She writhed against him, squirming, her forgotten dagger landing on the dirt with a dull thud his mind could barely register.  
  
She screamed. Loud and shrill, she broke the spell, and he wrapped his arms around her. The volume increased. He held her tighter, as he stood. Suddenly she went limp and the hysterical screeches silenced. He did not move to release her.  
  
He arched his neck to see her face. It was blank, tearless and without feeling. It looked like his own. He stiffened as she began to thrash again, whimpers of pain escaped her. It was as though she were reliving something, some stifled recollection. Then, once again, she quieted. Was this another deception? Was this just another mask?  
  
Still unmoving, she wailed. A lone call weaved with the sunlight; a cry of defeat, a cry of loss, and a cry of shame.  
  
The suffering someone must've endured to make a sound like that. . . D did not want to hear it. He did not want to feel pity, especially for something that was not real. He crushed her unexpectedly, until the air had whooshed out of her in a hoarse cough. A dark arm smothered her mouth and nose, while another hand pressed against her throat. She welcomed the darkness, which offered her a short respite from the past.  
  
D slung the unconscious girl over his horse, which had been unaffected by the song, then leaped beside her on the saddle.  
  
"We still should have followed the vampire." Left said as they galloped down the road, opposite the direction of the vampire.  
  
Who was this girl?  
  
***  
  
***Author speaking***  
  
Death_Cry: I hope everyone is overjoyed that I wrote this chapter. Thanks to this, I have not completed my English essay or any of my homework, for that matter. The things I do for reviews (hint-hint, wink-wink)  
  
Dimitrov: Yeah, yeah. . . we're all happy. Now, rlenavampyre14, yes you may borrow the meat grinder, as long as I get those lollypops.  
  
Death_Cry: Can I have one, too?  
  
Dimitrov: No.  
  
Death_Cry: Sure, I like you, too. In any case, I wasn't asking you. May I have one, r?  
  
Dimitrov: You're human! Why the hell do you want one?  
  
Death_Cry: You ask too many stupid questions. REVIEW, s'il vous plait? 


	4. SelfContempt

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D, which is what this fanfiction is based upon. I do not own any of the Evanescence songs, which are what I added into this fanfiction. I do not own the idea for this fanfiction. Dimitrov is my muse, so the idea was his. He says that he was inspired when I fell down some stairs today and nearly broke my shin upon the railing. Now, I have a multi-colored bruised to show for my involvement in this story. Demons have a strange sense of humor.  
  
Question: If I do not own my body or mind, then why is it that I own my sins?  
  
***  
  
D's mind worked through the situation precisely and methodically after the numbness of her spell left him. She was out in the sun. She sang vampire magic. The conclusion he came to, however, was near impossible. He slowed his horse.  
  
"Humor me, if you will," began Left, "but is it not true that every single time you stop the horse-"  
  
D was not really in the mood for talking. His clenched hand made muffled cries of protest, which he placed no importance to. He bent over to see her face from where she limply rested in front of him.  
  
If he was right, about the girl that is. . . One of his fingers gently pressed open her bloodied lips to reveal teeth. Slightly pointed teeth were tainted with red. In his surprise, his forgotten left hand also caught a glimpse of this and voiced what D had been thinking.  
  
"Shit."  
  
***  
  
She was dreaming. She had to be. If not, she was dead, which she really hoped was not the case. She looked around. Everything seemed so blurred. Wait, there was one thing. . .  
  
It was the castle.  
  
Ah. So, she was dead. And this was hell.  
  
After that realization, her vision swirled abruptly and then she was standing on a familiar wood floor. Slowly lifting her head, she saw the bed, the table, the lamp . . . but her eyes only focused on the little girl she knew would be there. A girl, with glossy brown hair and shining brown eyes, stared right back. They were one and the same. The older self smiled warmly, careful not to reveal her teeth. But before she could say anything, the younger narrowed her eyes. The little girl then proceeded to say, "I know who you are."  
  
"Of course you do. You're me, well, a younger me actually."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I know who you really are and I don't like what I see."  
  
The woman's smile slipped from her face.  
  
The girl continued, every word sounded too bitter for one so young, "You forgot me. You forgot all about yourself. You left me in the dark, without any lights to chase the monsters away. Who are you now? You forgot me. You left me to die."  
  
As soon as her throat unstuck, the elder replied ardently "And you? What would you know of my world, little girl? You, in all your comforts and fancies, are just sitting there. Your life has not yet run my course. You know nothing! You are me! This is what your world will become!"  
  
A laugh shook from the smaller girl, and her petite throat contracted. With lips parted, the girl started to sing.  
  
"Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world  
  
That never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled."  
  
The woman fell to her knees as her bones vibrated and her throat also constricted abnormally. But she did not sing. She shrieked, unable to think of any lyrics.  
  
The girl sang over her desperate screams, mercilessly louder and defiant over her larger self. Her sad eyes unhappily gazed down upon the fallen figure.  
  
"Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled."  
  
The woman was no longer kneeled. Instead she lay on her side, curled and defeated.  
  
The song did not end there.  
  
"Without the mask  
  
Where will you hide?  
  
Can't find yourself  
  
Lost in your lies"  
  
Tears escaped the one on the floor. Tears also escaped from the tormentor.  
  
"I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore"  
  
The same wail that the older had screamed before entering this world of nightmare almost shattered the little girl's song. Almost.  
  
"Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled."  
  
The girl's eyes gleamed with pity as she looked down upon the one on the floor. She lowered herself to the ground and caressed a strand of sweaty hair out of the wide eyes of the woman. The wail slowly quieted, and the song was then whispered softly into the woman's ear.  
  
"Never was and never will be  
  
Not for real that you can save me  
  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool."  
  
The dream ended. Hell drew back underground. She opened her eyes.  
  
***  
  
D was waiting for her in the reality, in a modest campsite in those same woods beside the same road. The sun was falling from the horizon and the east was darkening. As soon as the brown pupils blinked and focused upon him, he held up his left hand and let Left do all the talking he pleased.  
  
"Hello, young lady."  
  
She did not seem fazed by seeing a face stretching unto the pale hand. "Hello." She replied politely as possible when being acknowledged by a palm.  
  
Left was a little disappointed by this unusual reaction, but kept talking. "Let me introduce myself, I am a parasite. And you would be?"  
  
"Upset."  
  
"Oh. May I ask why?"  
  
"For starters, I am talking to the hand of my kidnapper."  
  
"Ouch, that really smarts. And I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said as he saw her lips part in a movement almost imperceptible.  
  
Her lips closed, and she swallowed angrily. "Why not?"  
  
"We've figured a way around that entrancing voice of yours."  
  
"I doubt it." She smiled winningly. "What could you do to stop me?"  
  
There was a swift flash at her words. The unsheathed sword now poised a definite threat, as the tip of it was tucked under her chin.  
  
With as little jaw movement as achievable, she spoke. "Okay, you win."  
  
The sword did not move.  
  
"Aw, come on hunter! You could never kill a human!"  
  
D finally spoke. "But you're not human."  
  
***  
  
She looked up at his blank eyes.  
  
"You're right. I'm not." She tried to discern what he was thinking, but his emotions were unreadable. "But you still won't kill me."  
  
Magic burst from her mouth in a sudden scream. The energy crashed into D, and he flew backwards to land, skidding on his feet.  
  
She closed her lips. Her throat felt raw and burned, quite unable to summon another blast. Unfortunately he did not drop his sword, but the sword was removed from further damage to her, which was what she had been aiming for.  
  
She just miscalculated his speed.  
  
***  
  
Death_Cry: I have a job for any of the readers I might have. Well, it's more of a contest, really. I have no idea what to name the female main character. So if all of you could suggest some, it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Dimitrov: This is stupid. Now all of your reviewers are going to know that you can't even think up one lousy name!  
  
Death_Cry: But you're my muse, so they'll all think you're the incompetent one.  
  
Dimitrov: Exactly.  
  
Death_Cry: Then why don't you come up with one like you're supposed to???  
  
Dimitrov: Your mind is too feeble for me to work with. You only have yourself to blame.  
  
Death_Cry: Well, you're in a great mood. What happened?  
  
Dimitrov: You happened.  
  
Death_Cry: Sure . And I just LOVE having you jammed into my skull. Seriously, what happened?  
  
Dimitrov: I tried to order something through the mail.  
  
Death_Cry: And? Wait . . . where'd you get the money for-  
  
Dimitrov: You. Don't look so murderous.  
  
Death_Cry: Did you order something very sharp by any chance?  
  
Dimitrov: No. . .  
  
Death_Cry: Good. Duller objects induce a more painful death.  
  
Dimitrov: Well, I didn't end up using any of your money because you were flat broke.  
  
Death_Cry: I'm- WHAT?!?!?  
  
Dimitrov: Hey- don't ask me, I sure as hell did not use up your money.  
  
Death_Cry: You were sure about to!  
  
Sorry reviewers! But I'm gonna have to sort this out. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
